


The Warmest Mornings

by supposed2bfunny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/pseuds/supposed2bfunny
Summary: Murdoc treats 2D to a particularly titillating morning. Established relationship. Porn with a microcosm of plot.





	The Warmest Mornings

It wasn't unusual to wake up to the warmth of Murdoc's body pressed close. 2D had grown accustomed to the bassist's clinginess, and loved it.

But this morning, he was awoken by the feeling of Murdoc's fingers gently tracing up and down his side. It tickled pleasantly, and he smiled, eyes still closed and mind still hazy with late-morning sleepiness. Those skillful fingers continued to trace up and down the curve of his side for a while, occasionally coasting over the dips of his ribs, or down to the prominent jut of his hipbone. Eventually, the gentle touches became a bit more insistent as Murdoc realized 2D was awake and enjoying the attention, and Murdoc's long nails were added to the mix, scraping his flesh lightly. 2D hummed appreciatively, pressing back ever so slightly against his lover as Murdoc's fingers and nails worked up, now tracing circles around his nipple. 2D sighed, faint tremors of arousal starting to wake him up. A little morning friskiness, eh? What a wonderful way to start the day off.

2D let out a soft sigh, tilting his head back so his messy blue hair could tickle Murdoc's face as the bassist pinched one of his nipples, making him arch his back with pleasure. Murdoc's actions were insistent, but they were also slow; he was in no rush to wind his singer up this morning. With his own purr of happiness, the small man pressed his lips to the back of 2D's neck, kissing softly, his lips curved up in a smile.

"Mmmorning, bluebird."

"'ello, sexy."

A soft chuckle, Murdoc's fingers ghosting over his collarbone and up his neck to press against his lips. 2D kissed his fingertips obligingly.

They didn't need any further conversation. The light streaming in through the windows was soft and cast a glow on everything it touched. The bed was warm beneath the covers from their shared body head. They were both nude, never having bothered to redress after the previous night's dalliances, and they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

The singer arched again, pressing his ass against Murdoc's hips, feeling his growing arousal, heart starting to beat faster in anticipation. After a few more moments of gentle caresses, the bassist guided 2D onto his back so he could loom over him, retracing the journey his fingers had made, but this time with his lips. 2D moaned quietly as the kissing started around his hipbones and belly, and then began working their way up rather than down. Murdoc lapped at each rib, suckled at his nipples, mouthed hungrily at his collarbone until 2D was squirming with desire. It was very uncharacteristic of him not to employ his teeth, and usually being bitten was a huge turn-on for 2D. But he wasn't complaining about the strangely gentle treatment. There was something to be said for the touches that left him wanting more.

In fact, after all this time, he was practically desperate for Murdoc's kiss by the time the bassist's lips made it up his neck (still not leaving any hickeys, just tantalizing pressure and soft sucks) and to his face. The singer keened in annoyance when Murdoc kissed up his jaw and cheek, ignoring his pouting lips and instead brushing over his forehead and even pressing butterfly kisses to his eyelids.

"Muds," he groaned, reaching up to guide the smaller man's lips against his. Murdoc ignored him, detaching his hands and pinning them back down to the bed so he could continue to kiss ever inch of his face, finally, finally teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Kiss me," the singer demanded, opening his eyes and finding Murdoc's eyes open and watching him intently. "Kiss me now."

"Shhh," the bassist murmured. "I'm getting to that."

With that, he leaned in and kissed his singer with heart-crushing tenderness. 2D sighed in relief against his lips, adjusting quickly to the new style. Kisses were usually equal parts teeth and tongue with Murdoc, but this morning there was none of that, just damp lips sliding against his with maddeningly sensual grace. He was kissing him like they'd been apart for years, like he was trying to relearn the curve of the younger man's lips, like if he pressed to hard, 2D would break.

Were 2D a little less sleepy, he might have asked if something was wrong, might have demanded to know just why Murdoc was being so gentle and different this morning. But between his sleepiness and now his mounting arousal, he could only moan because this wasn't how Murdoc normally acted but it was damn hot. Not their usual brutal drive to mate like animals, but pleasing in its own way. It was nice to feel like he was being savored.

So instead of asking questions, he gave back what he was receiving, reaching up to touch Murdoc again. But this time, rather than trying to guide Murdoc to what he wanted or to rush him along, he simply ran his fingers through the bassist's scalp and whined, pulling him closer and kissing back, following his lover's lead like he always did. He trusted whatever Murdoc wanted to do.

Eventually, Murdoc did work in that serpentine tongue of his, and the younger man felt his cock throb at the sensation of that long tongue wrapping around his and twisting. He could taste Murdoc's Lucky Lungs cigarettes, he could feel a bit of saliva starting to run down the corner of his mouth. Fuck, this felt good. He rutted up his hips, rubbing his cock against Murdoc's hip to draw attention to his state, hoping they could move things along a bit.

Murdoc laughed silently, his chest heaving with breathy joy at the sensation, and he reached one hand down, fingers stroking over the length of the singer's arousal.

The younger man whimpered and dragged his nails through thick black hair as he shuddered with desire.

"Muds, please."

"Please what, pretty boy?"

"Mm…need you."

"Oh? It can't wait?"

"Muds, please! Come on stop teasin' me!"

Murdoc gave him a wide grin. "Fine, fine. I'll give you what you want, just to keep you quiet okay?"

2D smiled dopily and nodded, heart pounding at the thought alone of Murdoc's mouth on his dick. To his dismay, the bassist dropped his head down to his jaw and began kissing and licking his way down his body the same way he had worked up it, in absolutely no rush, sparing not a single inch of skin.

"Murdoc, nooo! Faster!"

The older man only snorted in annoyance and sucked where his neck met his shoulder. "Patience, Stu, is a virtue. I suggest you learn that." And with that, he was back to kissing, licking, stroking, petting, torturing.

2D could only throw his head back against the pillow in heated annoyance. On the one hand, he was so desperate, his cock absolutely pulsing with each caress of his lover's tongue, and he just wanted to be sucked off. On the other hand, this foreplay was absolutely delicious, and he had to admit that a part of him didn't want it to stop. He could lie in bed and let Murdoc body-worship him all day. He only wondered what the catch would be. Maybe Murdoc was working him up for some really kinky sex, hoping to butter him up so he could push his limits to a new level (not that he ever minded when that happened; whatever Murdoc wanted to try, 2D had always been down for).

Still, he wasn't used to receiving so much without Murdoc asking for anything in return. Curiously, he lifted his head to see if the bassist was even aroused.

Oh yes, his dick was already hard, foreskin pulled back over a damp head just begging to be played with. The singer bit his lip as his mouth watered at the sight alone, but when he reached out to touch, Murdoc grabbed his hands and again pinned them to his sides while his mouth reclaimed his nipples, sucking and nipping slightly until the singer was practically howling, his cock aching with need and his blood pounding in his ears. He was sure his face was flushed bright pink at this point; his body was on fire with want.

Still in no rush, Murdoc kissed back down his tummy, stopping at his navel to demonstrate with his tongue certain activities 2D was seriously hoping they'd be getting to sometime before dinnertime.

"God, Murdoc just fuck me already," he grit out for his clenched teeth. "You've got me where you want me, just give it to me already."

Again, the older man shook his head, lips curving into a grin against his hipbone. "Sorry, luv. I'm enjoying this. Aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," 2D tugged at the bed sheets in frustration, embarrassed by how quaky his voice had already become. "B-but I need it. 'M so worked up from your hands, your mouth."

"Ah, but you are enjoying this?" Murdoc asked, quirking a brow at him (an action the singer was only able to perceive because his dark bangs shifted slightly with the movement. As he spoke, he ran his fingers over the damp slit of 2D's cock.

"Mm, y-yes!" he squeaked.

"Good, good," the older man rumbled throatily. "I always aim to please."

With that, he shifted his head and took 2D into his mouth.

The singer practically screamed at the sudden wet-hot sensation, hips slamming up, and he unintentionally caused Murdoc to gag around his length. The bassist didn't seem to mind though. He placed a hand over 2D's hip to guide him down a bit, then went to work, using his tongue to stimulate the base as his lips kissed and mouthed at the sensitive head. The younger man could feel his eyes roll back in his head and pleasure coursed through him in hot waves, his hands fisting the bed sheets and his toes curling.

"F-fuck…yes, Muds, oh god! It feels s-so good!" he babbled as Murdoc moaned and used his free hand to massage his sac, making sure he was absolutely shaking with ecstasy. 2D glanced down to get a look at the exceptionally beautiful view of his lover swallowing his whole length eagerly, and was surprised to find that Murdoc had been staring up, watching his face the entire time. Their eyes locked and the singer moaned again, feeling absolutely hypnotized by the older man's intense gaze as he sucked him off, head bobbing up and down slowly.

Just as the pleasure began to bubble up in his tummy and send electric sparks shooting through him, as the sensation began to make him quake towards the brink of orgasm, Murdoc pulled back, giving his length one last, lewd lick, and suddenly focusing his attention on 2D's thighs instead.

"Noooo," the younger man hissed. "Why'd you stop?!"

"Because I don't want you to come yet, silly," the bassist responded, lapping at his balls and then blowing a raspberry into his inner thigh maddeningly.

"But I was so close! Let me cum! I'll return the favor, Muds, c'mon!"

"I told you to be patient, bluebird," Murdoc said, and the command in his tone prevented the singer from arguing further. As much as the bassist was driving him crazy, he knew that he stood no chance of arguing against him. If Murdoc had something in mind, he would not be deterred.

However, his pout did earn some pity from his lover, because Murdoc began kissing lower, gently hoisting his legs up and kissing over his perineum.

"Fuck," was all the singer could whisper before Murdoc's long tongue was lapping over his entrance.

Murdoc was a tease, drawing out the sensation, sticking to short, quick strokes of his tongue before slowly prodding his entrance and easing the tip of his tongue in. Once again, he glanced up to meet his lover's gaze before continuing. Hiding his face in his hands, 2D could only peep out at him and nod.

The fact was, it drove him absolutely wild when Murdoc rimmed him. But in spite of how open they were about their fantasies and sexual preferences, asking his boyfriend to rim him had always been something 2D felt too bashful to do. He just didn't know how to ask for it without killing the mood. Not to mention, as bloody amazing as the act felt, he always felt like it was too dirty.

Then again, Murdoc didn't seem to mind. Once he got the OK from his singer, he focused on giving him all he could, sliding more and more of his long tongue into that tight hole.

2D thrashed his head against the pillow, panting and reaching down to stroke himself as Murdoc continued his assault. To his surprise, Murdoc didn't push his hands away, and instead watched his fist move over his leaking cock. Maybe he sensed that the younger man wouldn't last much longer. Whatever the case, he moaned a gruff approval of the show he was getting and swirled his tongue around, his lips mouthing at the ring of muscle against them.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, more, Muds, please, more Muds, more, I'm so close fuck, you're so good!"

Murdoc began to pull back, only to delve back deeper, fucking him hard with his long tongue, and adding a finger for more girth after a few moments. When 2D mewled in excitement at the prospect of being stretched more, Murdoc's eyes lit up and he added two more fingers with no warning. Choking back a scream, 2D nodded, grabbing a fistful of Murdoc's hair and pulling him closer, encouraging him to go deeper as he stroked himself with more urgency, orgasm approaching rapidly again.

The bassist moaned and curled his fingers, stroking the singer's prostrate relentlessly as his lips continued to rub his entrance and his tongue flicked deep against his inner walls. He kept it up, watching closely, and the singer knew he wanted to watch the moment he came, so he gave him all the feedback he would need as he shook and thrust his hips, fucking his fist eagerly and urging his lover's tongue deeper into him.

"G-gonna come for ya, Murdoc. I'm so close, ah, babe, gonna come for ya!"

Murdoc's eyes flicked from his cock to his black eyes, and he let out a deep, desperate moan to show 2D just how much he wanted to see. The fingers slamming against his prostate, the slick tongue fucking him deep, and the sight of Murdoc wordlessly begging for his cum was too much, and 2D's fist worked faster of his dick as he came in thick white ropes, spilling over his fingers and Murdoc's face. He threw his head back and wailed, vision going white as his body shook with pleasure so sharp he almost forgot how to breathe. Even after he finished, he continued to choke for breath, chest heaving and fingers slowly uncurling from around his softening length. The older man closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation of 2D's release on his face, slowing his actions and withdrawing his fingers so 2D could recover from the intense shock of ecstasy.

Murdoc withdrew his tongue and rested his head on his boyfriend's thigh, watching him fondly and stroking the muscles that continued to twitch in his stomach. 2D could only stare at the ceiling as he regained his breath, sensation slowly returning to his limbs. Eventually he found the strength to close his mouth and prop himself up to stare down at Murdoc, who had begun to wipe the steaks of cum off his face.

"That. Was. Amazing," the singer sighed.

"Glad ya liked," Murdoc purred, "you're a right mess now though." He was all cocky confidence as he sat up and tucked some errant strands of hair behind the singer's ear with a tenderness that made his heart skip frantically all over again.

Falling in love with Murdoc again and again each day was becoming routine for 2D.

He jerked forward, closing the gap between them and kissing the bassist hard. He grinned against the older man's lips when he felt how surprised Murdoc was at the sudden affection, and he cupped his face in both hands to hold him in place. Murdoc didn't seem to want to pull away though, and he leaned in, pressing himself against his singer eagerly.

"Love you," the younger man whispered, fingertips dancing over the curve of Murdoc's cheekbones.

"Love you too, lovely thing. Think you're up for one more round?"

"More? Don't ya think you wore me out?" he chuckled.

"You? Please, you hump like a bloody rabbit, Dents. I know you're good for more than one round. That was just to wake you up!"

He grinned, exposing the gap in his teeth charmingly. Just talking about humping was getting him worked up again…he knew that one of the things Murdoc loved about him was how randy he was, and how quickly he could recover, no matter how intense the previous orgasm. Glancing down and being reminded that Murdoc's thickness was still dripping and eager made him nod, suddenly ravenous for a second round, certain that if he didn't get Murdoc inside him, he'd lose his mind.

"May need some help to get back into shape though," he admitted, already reaching into the bedside dresser to grab their much-loved bottle of lube.

Murdoc took it and shrugged. "Well, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do I s'pose," he teased as though it was a task he wasn't looking forward to. He poured a bit of lube into his palm and reached down to stroke himself a few times, 2D watching and listening to the slick sounds with delight. Fuck, he was getting aroused again already just watching Murdoc touch himself a bit.

"Mm, want you. Wanna feel you in me," the singer admitted fondly, running his hands down Murdoc's chest. Murdoc looked down at his hand, surprised by the gesture, and then met his eyes, smiling in pure adoration. "Open me up," 2D whispered, "please."

The older man shook his head and chuckled. "You're really gonna kill me one of these days, Stu."

But he obeyed, pushing the singer onto his back once again and hitching his long legs over his shoulders. To the younger man's surprise, Murdoc went right back to lapping at him, using his tongue to loosen him up. The singer gasped, amazed at how quickly he was becoming hard again at the sensation of that wet heat sliding in and out of him insistently, and the way Murdoc would sometimes draw back and suck at his entrance, or mouth his cheeks, eating his ass out and making him feel vulnerable in a way he had never experienced with another lover before. It was unreal, and almost before he could believe it, he was achingly hard again, begging for Murdoc to give him more.

Before he could properly beg for it though, Murdoc seemed to sense his desire, because he slowed the shallow thrusts of his tongue, and gradually pulled back altogether, kissing the singer's slick hole one last time before lubing up his fingers and prepping him properly, long fingers starting to tease his prostate once again. By the time he pressed the head of his cock against his lover's slick hole, his own member was practically dripping with precome, the head red and swollen from neglect. The bassist grit his teeth and hissed like an animal in heat, but still managed to hold back, hovering over 2D and eyeing him up and down.

"W-what?" the younger man asked breathlessly, spreading his legs even wider to entice Murdoc in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he assured. "You just look so beautiful."

2D snorted. His hair was a veritable mess at this point, between the bedhead and frizz from thrashing around. There was dried drool on the corners of his mouth, and dried cum that had splattered on his belly from the first time he came. His face was bright red and he was panting like he'd run around Kong a few times. Hardly, he thought, a pulchritudinous picture.

"I'm beautiful? Right, mate."

"You are though," he insisted. "The most bloody beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Some sort of angel. And you're all mine."

And with that, he thrust his hips forward, breaching 2D. The taller man gasped at the stretch, undulating slightly to get Murdoc to push in deeper. Instead, he pulled out and then pushed in slowly again, easing his way in bit by bit. The entire time, 2D urged him on with a litany of begs and moans, running his nails along his boyfriend's shoulders to encourage him.

After what felt like an eternity to the singer, Murdoc was completely buried inside of him, braced above him and watching every move of his singers' face with fascination. To his chagrin, the pace that the bassist set was instantly slow, but he looked 2D in the eye with a hypnotic intensity and 2D found himself breathless, unable to find the voice to complain and ask for more.

Instead, he allowed Murdoc to fuck him slow and deep, and the drag of his thick length easing back and forth between his trembling thighs was enough to bring tears to 2D's eyes. He whimpered and sobbed, clutching and Murdoc and maintaining eye contact as he shuddered and gasped.

"Why won't you go any faster?" 2D panted.

The bassist only grinned down at him mischievously. "I want you to remember this morning for the rest of your life."

"A-ahhh, well trust me, I will!"

"Good," he answered, circling his hips a bit, rubbing all the right places within the younger man and making him keen. That was the end of that conversation.

Their tryst was a long, steady one, and 2D didn't try to fight it. His orgasm built over time, and he eagerly drank up every moment of mind-blowing pleasure that coursed through him. He did wonder how on earth Murdoc was able to show such control, given he had gotten so worked up getting him off, and now continued to move slowly, clearly more interested in giving pleasure than taking it this morning. Yet he knew better than to try and fight his boyfriend's intentions.

Eventually, the electric thrill that made his toes curl each time the head of Murdoc's cock rubbed against his prostate became too much, and he gave in, throwing his head back for a second time and coming messily between his and Murdoc's bellies, body shaking and clenching tight around the cock still buried deep inside of him. He continued to whimper and whine as the bassist stroked his cheek with one hand as he came down from his high, and then picked up a slightly faster pace to finish himself.

"Satan," the older man murmured as his hips stuttered and he finally gave into his own pleasure. "What'd I ever do to deserve you?"

With what little remaining strength he had, 2D launched up, gripping his lover's hair tightly and pulling him into a deep kiss as he unraveled into his own bliss, whining and shaking above 2D.

Once they had cleaned themselves up a bit, they lay back, basking in the afterglow of a particularly fantastic bout of sex.

"Cigarette?" 2D finally asked, sitting up reaching over for a battered box that lay on the bedside drawer.

"Love one. Thanks," the bassist answered. 2D cheerfully lit two and handed one to the bassist who took it and inhaled deeply, his gaze distant and his mind clearly miles away.

"Hey, Muds?"

"Hm?"

"You okay? You're drifting away from me," he said, curling up against Murdoc's side, an arm draped protectively over his middle.

Murdoc didn't answer him, and 2D accepted that he didn't want to talk about. It was a little hurtful that he was being so distant after such amazing and intimate sex, but he still hadn't figured the bassist out completely, and he knew better than to take it personally. Instead, he leaned against his tattooed shoulder and finished his cigarette, eventually stubbing it out and resting his head on his lover's chest, listening to his heart beat as his brain worked out some sort of puzzle.

"'s the anniversary." Murdoc's words startled him out of his near-doze.

"What?" he sat up to look him in the eye. Anniversary? No, he definitely hadn't missed their anniversary, so what was the bassist referring to?

"It's uh…the anniversary. Of the day I moved out of my dad's place for good. January 2nd, 1981. Thirty-five years ago."

2D looked at him with wide black eyes. He did some quick math. "You were so young when you moved out. How'd you get by?"

Murdoc shrugged noncommittally. "Made do. Sold drugs, crashed on the couches of drug addicts. But I never forgot the date," a bitter smile came to his face. "Because it was so bloody cold, Stu. The whole winter was bad, but I remember that everyone was all cheerful for the New Year, and I was too, in a different way. I was finally free. But it snowed like the devil that day, and through the night. And I hadn't worked out a place to stay yet, so I slept underneath a skip, wrapped up in newspaper and cardboard like some sort of tramp."

2D kissed his shoulder, then his cheek. "Muds, things are better now." Unconsciously, he pulled the covers up over the bassist, protecting him from whatever cold winds he remembered from over thirty years ago.

"I'll always remember that day," he repeated. "I don't exactly celebrate it, but I always remember it. And this morning, I woke up remembering the day I finally ran away from that abusive cunt of a father…and I was lying next to you, mate. And I guess I just…"

"Oh," 2D realized his heart was pounding again. This time, it was from the realization. This tenderness from Murdoc hadn't been random…it had been a wordless thank-you. He had been solidifying a positive memory in his mind, and giving everything he had to 2D to show gratefulness for his improved state of life.

I want you to remember this morning for the rest of your life.

The singer ran his hands through Murdoc's thick, messy hair. He traced his fingertips over his cheekbones and pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. He imagined a young teenage Murdoc crouching in piles of rubbish trying to hide from the wintery blasts of January snow, homeless and desperate not to return home lest his alcoholic father turn on him. If only he could erase those memories completely and replace them all with more pleasant ones. The best he could do he realized was to keep loving Murdoc and giving him brighter days and happier, newer memories to cherish.

"Thank you for tellin' me that, Murdoc," he said quietly, kissing him.

"I should be the one thanking you," he responded, mismatched eyes soft and warm. "I uh, ain't really good at talking about this sort of stuff. But thanks for giving me nice moments like this. They're really…er…appreciated."

"Hey. I love you. Never forget that, yeah?"

Now Murdoc smiled wider as he wrapped his arms around 2D's narrow shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. "I won't. I know you won't ever let me forget."


End file.
